Conduct
Home > System and Rules Our Equality & Diversity, and Acceptable Behaviour Policy can be found on our FB page or here. Some parts of this have been reproduced below. CONDUCT POLICY We expect all players and crew to behave in a respectful and responsible manner. This includes adhering to UK law as well as following a number of rules and restrictions detailed below. Faerie Tales LRP reserves the right to eject players from the game who breach these rules, without recourse to refund or compensation. These restrictions are intended to protect players and provide tools with which they may protect and support themselves. While we will make every effort to ensure the comfort of our players, we must remind players that they are also responsible for their own physical and mental wellbeing. It's up to players to decide whether they are able to process the themes of this game and make an informed decision whether Faerie Tales LRP is suitable for them. BANNED CONTENT Except where explicitly stated otherwise, the following themes will be considered to be off-limits at any event run by Faerie Tales LRP. These themes have been highlighted by numerous participants as being particularly problematic, or likely to cause significant distress. It is therefore not permissible to make any reference to, or to roleplay around, the following themes: Discrimination on the basis of any out-of-character attribute previously described, unless explicitly stated otherwise * Domestic abuse * Eating disorders (such as anorexia, bulimia, etc) * Infanticide (i.e. the intentional killing of an infant - aged 12 months or less) * Miscarriage and stillbirth * Non-consensual sex * Sex involving minors * Rape * Sexual assault * Genital mutilation or castration * Incest In addition, the following themes should be considered to require careful handling that respects their full gravity, as they may cause players, crew, and staff at Faerie Tales LRP to feel uncomfortable or unsafe. If participants want to include or reference them during roleplay or discussion, they should give careful thought to the way in which they are portraying these topics, as they might cause distress to other players. * Abortion * Consensual sexual contact * Mental illness * Portrayals of real-world religions * Self-harm and suicide This list of distressing themes is not considered to be exhaustive and is inevitably biased towards the experiences of the team at Faerie Tales LRP. If there are themes you would find distressing or triggering to encounter, please talk to the team at Faerie Tales LRP and we will attempt to mitigate this. CONTACT If you wish to engage in physical contact with another character - anything from a handshake to a full-on clinch - it is vital that you first gain the target’s consent. This can be a simple ‘May I?’ or extending your hand questioningly. Never assume consent when touching people, and do not assume consent carries forward from one instance to the next. If you are ever in doubt, then simply ask, and if someone asks you to stop touching them or step away from them, then you must do so immediately. These rules refer to getting OOC permission explicitly. Whether your character asks for permission IC is up to your character. (If you need to move another character around IC please see the ‘'Restraint'’ section of the ‘'Combat'’ rules for guidance.) IC INSULTS Groups and individual characters will have negative feelings or opinions about others from other groups, and even about some of those within their group. As such, conflict, bullying and insults will arise, which are something we recognise is difficult for many players and crew. We have a few rules about what constitutes acceptable areas to pick on during play. This list is not exhaustive but should give you a clear idea of areas to focus on; TO AVOID * Picking on OC characteristics especially protected characteristics (no transphobia, homophobia, disablism, racism and so on). Even if you think your friend wouldn’t mind you making a disablist joke, the disabled person listening behind you might not feel the same. * Disablist slurs are common insults, so please avoid them. * Any bullying behaviour in OC areas - this is unacceptable. * Assuming the gender of another player if you don’t know what pronouns they are using or how they identify - if you want to pick on someone IC, make sure you know how to refer to them first. Their character may be using different pronouns to the player so never assume, even if you know the player. * Any insults based on the expense/quality of costume. Some people will spend a lot of time and money on their outfits, and others will be in jeans and a t-shirt. These are all sufficient - by all means compliment people on their outfits, but don’t put anyone down for theirs! ACCEPTABLE Things the character is showing: * IC behaviour ** “Ugh, why won’t they stop talking about that stupid battle?” ** “Why won’t they stop following us?” * IC dress ** “Last century called, they want their suit back!” ** “Why on earth are they here in rags?” (if genuinely wearing rags) * IC background ** “Deena was once such a wonderful Spring Courtier but then she turned to Winter. Eww” ** “He betrayed me once and stole the Human I had brought here - I hate him” ** “They stole my love, I will turn all their dreams to dust” * Gossip about the character ** “Did you hear that she is actually sporting with a Spriggan?” ** “I heard they were a Selkie but lost their coat, and now only claim to be a Noble” * Surprise/authentic swearing ** Son of a Banshee! ** You smell like a Redcap AMBER & RED CARDS Players will be provided with a set of Amber & Red cards that can be used to silently signal their OC discomfort or need to leave a scene. Saying “Amber” or “Red” instead of using the cards is also acceptable. This system is provided to enable players to take action to protect their mental wellbeing. It is a safety net for when things have become too much. It is, of course, preferable if players are able to withdraw from a situation without having to use this mechanism but we understand that this is not always possible. AMBER Use an Amber Card or Call when you notice a topic of discussion or roleplay interaction is becoming too distressing for you to handle. When an Amber Card or Call is used by someone you are interacting with: * You must take a brief pause (a few seconds will do). * In that pause, you must take a step back from that player. * When you continue you must tone down the topic of discussion or the intensity of your roleplay. * It is also acceptable to walk away from the player immediately if you feel you are unable to tone down the scene. (Storming off from a confrontation always looks cool and gives you a chance to roleplay with someone else and the uncomfortable player room to relax.) * You are also encouraged to ask if the other person would like to drop out of character to discuss how it would be better to proceed RED Use a Red Card or Call when you are too distressed by events or discussion to handle further interaction and need things to stop. Red is only for when you seriously cannot handle a situation; it is better to use an Amber and withdraw from the situation if you are able, but a Red Card or Call is acceptable if you feel unable to do so. When a Red Card or Call is used by someone you are interacting with: * You must immediately take two steps away from that player and end all interaction. * If necessary, find a ref or other member of the crew to attend to the distressed player. Do ask them first and if they ask you to or do not respond then please go. If you must leave the player alone to do so, it is advisable to tell them what you are doing but still to go get help. * Once a member of the crew is attending to the player they will mediate an outcome for any mechanical interaction. You are then free to get back to play.